disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamora
Gamora is a character Disney had created for it's live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe canon. Some fans believe that she might join the line up at some point after the release of either Avengers 4 ''or ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.3 ''despite her film, ''Guardians of the Galaxy, and it's sequels all being live action. However, she is also, one of the main protagonist of an animated series of the same name on Disney XD. She's loosely based off a character of the same name from Marvel's series of comic books created by Jim Starlin. In Disney canon, Gamora, the reformed assassin step-daughter of the Mad Titian Thanos, began seeking her redemption when she was first hired to steal an orb when she finds herself in the middle of a quest to save Xandar from a sinister Kree Accuser. This eventually lead to her becoming friends with and joining the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Whether Gamora should or shouldn't join the line-up has been the subject of debate among fans, due to her films all being live action even though there might be a chance that she may. If included, Gamora would be the first Disney Princess from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as be based off a character from a Marvel Comic. Her film would also be the first Disney Princess film to be originally based off a Marvel comic since Disney is the parent owner of Marvel. She would also be the oldest princess in the franchise for at the start of her first film, Gamora is 24-years-old. In addition, the inclusion of Gamora would make her and Peter Quill the second non-royal Disney couple to be part of the line-up. She is portrayed by Zoe Saldana. Backstory When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed half of her people, the Zehoberei. Although she and her mother attempted to hide, they were quickly found by Thanos' soldiers and taken out to the spotlight. Gamora fought off the soldier restraining her, an act that Thanos himself saw, which earned her the Titan's interest in her. He took her aside and taught her his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing a knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. When his soldiers began the massacre, Gamora turned and almost saw her people being massacred. However, Thanos turned her attention back onto the knife and complimented her when she finally balanced the dagger. While her parents were among those killed, Thanos spared and raised her as his own step-child. As she aged and grew older, he cybernetically altered her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a galaxy-class killer alongside step-siblings Korath and the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Unlike the rest of Thanos' adopted children in the Black Order, Gamora and Nebula actually did consider each other sisters and both shared great enmity towards Thanos for destroying their childhoods. Despite their closeness, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora regularly spar against each other with Gamora winning every match. In response, Thanos would 'upgrade' Nebula every time she lost against Gamora in order for her to "be her equal". The consistent and brutal "upgrades" caused Nebula to grow to resent her sister. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. The experience drove a great wedge between the two sisters, and also strengthened Gamora's bitterness towards Thanos. As the years passed, Gamora's skills earned her Thanos' favoritism, which only proved to strengthen the growing wedge in her relationship with Nebula. In time, Gamora built up the reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" and became well known throughout the cosmos.1 Apperances Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) In the film, she is hired by the Collector to secure the Orb, and agrees to aid Ronan the Accuser and her sister Nebula under the pretense of helping Thanos but in truth to prevent the Orb from falling into the wrong hands. She locates the Orb to be in the possession of Star-Lord, and assaults him on Xandar while he tried to sell the artifact to a merchant. Her attack is hindered, however, as two criminals, Rocket and Groot arrive trying to capture Star-Lord for the high bounty on his head. In the battle, all four are arrested by the Nova Corps and transported to the Kyln prison facility. With her reputation as an assassin and connection to Ronan renown, Gamora becomes a quick target to prisoners and guards alike on the ship, especially by a prisoner named Drax, whose wife and child had been murdered by Ronan. With Gamora being connected to Ronan, Drax attempts to kill her, but Star-Lord arrives on the scene and convinces him to let her live since he can get Ronan through her. Thankful for Star-Lord's assistance, Gamora explains to him her plan to betray Ronan and gets him, Groot and Rocket to work together to escape the Kyln in exchange for the payment promised to her by the Collector. Initiating the plan, the group creates a prison riot while Rocket rewires the ship's systems and are able to arrive at the docking bay and escape onto Star-Lord's ship, however Drax joins the group due to aiding them during the riot, much to Gamora's chagrin. Once they arrive at Knowhere, the location of the Collector, the group recuperates before delivering the Orb. Star-Lord attempts to woo Gamora, but she rejects his advances, finding Star-Lord to be insensitive towards her. Eventually, they arrive at the Collector's base, where the Collector introduces himself. Examining the Orb, the Collector explains that the Orb in fact holds an Infinity Stone . However, Tivan's assistant, Carina, grabs the Stone to escape from the Collector's torment but its power proves to be too much for her body, and she is destroyed in an explosion of energy, which sends the group flying outside. Ronan arrives due to Drax contacting him to battle, forcing the others to escape by mining ships and are pursued by Ronan's followers. When they chase them into space, Nebula destroys Gamora's ship, leaving her floating and vulnerable to death. To save her life, Star-Lord ejects himself from his ship and gives her his helmet for her to survive while he summons his former Ravager captain Yondu; Yondu arrives and collects the pair before they succumb to the exposure. Rocket, Drax, and Groot arrive to attack the Ravager ship, but Star-Lord manages to persuade Yondu to help them stop Ronan in exchange for giving him the Infinity Stone to sell. Although the rest of the group is doubtful knowing that fighting against Ronan would cost them their lives, Gamora chooses to fight to prevent many other lives lost by Ronan along with everyone else. They then set course to Xandar, where Ronan is about to purge the planet. With the aid of Yondu and the Nova Corps, Gamora, Star-Lord, Rocket, Groot, and Drax manage to breach Ronan's ship where they are confronted by Nebula. Gamora combats her sister while the others move towards Ronan. Just as Gamora gains the upper hand, Nebula falls with her cybernetic arm clinging on the ship's edge. Gamora tries to lift her up, but Nebula refuses the mercy and cuts her arm off, landing on a ship which she hijacks and escapes. With Nebula defeated, Gamora deactivates the barrier to Ronan's chambers and rejoins the group, but they find themselves completely outmatched by his power until Rocket flies Star-Lord's ship through the ship and collides with Ronan. The damage causes the ship to crash land on Xandar with the group still in it, but Groot wraps his branches around them to protect the group from impact but sacrificing himself in the process. Ronan emerges from the wreck and dubs the heroes "Guardians of the Galaxy" while stating their efforts to be meaningless and prepares to destroy Xander, but Star-Lord distracts him allowing Drax to destroy Ronan's hammer. Star-Lord grabs the Infinity Stone but its power begins to destroy him until Gamora reaches through the field of energy to Star-Lord and joins hands with him. Drax and Rocket do the same, and they are able to contain its power. With it, Star-Lord uses the Stone to destroy Ronan.. To prevent the Stone from being used to create any more chaos, Quill switches it with a false one to give Yondu while giving the real Stone to the Nova Corps. As a reward for saving the planet, the Nova Corps rebuild Quill's ship and make their team an official protection force, expunging the Guardians' criminal histories as well. Gamora notes to Drax that he had received his revenge against Ronan and his family would be happy, but Drax states that Ronan was only a puppet; Thanos is the one he must hunt down. Taking off in their ship, the Guardians prepare to leave on their next adventure. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) Set only a couple of months after the events of the first film, Gamora, while travelling with Peter's biological father Ego and his empathic daughter Mantis, Mantis confirmed that Quill is in love with Gamora, but Gamora declines Peter's initial efforts to discuss their feelings. However, after a confrontation with Nebula forces Gamora to face her own conflicting feelings about her relationship with her sister, followed by Peter almost dying in the battle against Ego, Gamora gives him a tentative hint that she reciprocates his feelings while seeing the strange family they have created. Avengers: Infinity War (2018) In the film, when Thanos is revealed to be after the Infinity Stones, Gamora makes Peter promise to kill her due to the fact she holds life or death information, sharing a passionate kiss with him afterwards. After the Guardians return to a destroyed Knowhere in search of the Reality Stone, Gamora is kidnapped by Thanos when it's revealed she is aware of the location of the Soul Stone, but not before both Peter and Gamora declare their love for one another. Gamora at first denies knowledge on the location of the Soul Stone, but is forced to reveal its whereabouts in order to save Nebula's life. Gamora leads him to Vormir, where the Soul Stone can only be retrieved by the sacrifice of someone the potential wielder loves. Erroneously believing Thanos loves no one, she happily gloats that Thanos would never achieve his goal, only to be proved wrong when Thanos reveals he does love someone: Gamora herself, and ends up being sacrificed by her adoptive father and is thrown to her "death". Her "death" allows a grief-stricken Thanos to receive the Soul Stone. After being struck by Thor's Stormbreaker, Thanos has a vision of Gamora's child form, who asks Thanos if his task was done and what did it cost; Thanos replies, "Everything.". Personality Gamora, throughout most of her life, has been molded into a living weapon and the only family that she knew and raised her are the people she considered enemies. Because of her assassin background, Gamora can be stoic, distant and merciless to her foes or targets. Her reputation as the most deadly woman in the galaxy precedes her, as Rocket Raccoon states "anyone who is anyone knows who Gamora is". Whilst she was an equal level of criminal to the rest of her teammates when they first met, Gamora valued honor greatly and held Star-Lord with disdain for being an dishonorable thief alone. However, she was willing to work with the Guardians of the Galaxyto escape the Kyln and sell the Orb though she was monumentally irritated by them, Drax in particular. During combat, she can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. However, she will often use strategy to avoid murder when possible such as flirting with Quill so to steal the Orb from him without fatal means, only resorting to killing when it became clear that Quill wasn't going to surrender without a fight or the fact that he might sell it to someone dangerous like The Broker or Ronan if he managed to escape. Within the Kyln, Gamora was almost killed by Drax and Moloka Dar but she only restrained them instead of killing them and non-lethally incapacitates the guards when they were trying to escape. Her brutal training by Thanos could have turned her into someone like her sister, Nebula but by comparison Gamora is extremely caring. When she discovered the Orb's destructive power, she didn't hesitate to surrender it to the Nova Corps despite the threat of arrest and angrily chastising Quill for attempting to sell it. Despite her hatred to everyone connected towards Thanos as well as her rivalry towards her sister and her attempts to kill her earlier, Gamora consoles to her and genuinely cares for her. Throughout of all their altercations, Gamora would always try to reason with Nebula and held back so as not to kill her. However, during childhood she was too self-focused with her own survival that she didn't seem to care about what happened to Nebula when Thanos would torture her for losing against Gamora in combat, something which Gamora didn't even realize until adulthood and shows remorse for this but defends this by saying that she was a child like Nebula and scared for her own life. Her love for Nebula was shown when she quickly gave in and told Thanos the Soul Stone is on Vormir when she saw Nebula tortured. Gamora hates Thanos for ruining her childhood and massacarring half of her people and when they reunite, despite Thanos's kind attempts to reconcile with her, Gamora bitterly rejected everything and did not hesitate to express her profound hatred for him. However, she still cried when she seemingly killed him and Thanos himself said that he knew she still cared for him deep down, implying that although Thanos was not a kind father figure, he was still the closest thing she ever had to a parent after her true parents had died and the fact he was kinder to her than most of her other siblings may contribute to this. While she was quick to attempt suicide to prevent Thanos from obtaining the Soul Stone, Gamora was genuinely shocked and seemed almost happy after learning that Thanos genuinely loved her as his daughter and the fact she had to die for him to complete his mission deeply shocked and devastated him for a brief moment before she tried to kill herself. Thanos also said that she once had the same will as he has as she fought alongside him, implying that she at first did have some dedication to Thanos's cause until she saw him for what he was and turned against him. Unlike the other Guardians, Gamora lacks the comical quirks and deep-seated personality issues giving her a more serious and deadly personality. However, like Drax, Gamora is ignorant towards Quill's Earth lingo and pop references. She also doesn't understand figures of speech because she believed that "having a stick up your butt" which was another way of saying one was uptight was literal and considered it cruel. During a few months with the Guardians, Gamora's hardened personality has begun to vanish. She took the time during a fight with the Abelisk to wave at Groot, becoming an almost mother-figure to him and dancing with Quill on Ego's planet despite previously claiming not to dance. Gamora later consoled him about Yondu Udonta's death and hinted to having romantic feelings for him. However, she still has an aggressive edge, threatening to break the jaw of Mantis if she touched her (presumably because she didn't want Drax or anyone to know about her attraction to Quill). She eventually confessed that she loved him more than anything when she asked him to kill her after Thanos had grabbed her. Gamora's selflessness was shown by the fact that she was willing to let Star-Lord kill her to prevent Thanos from learning the location of the Soul Stone and later quickly and desperately attempted suicide to prevent Thanos from acquiring the Stone. After being sacrificed by Thanos and apparently trapped inside the Soul Stone, Gamora's spirit showed a more defeated side, seemingly being the only hero who humbly accepted Thanos's victory, as when Thanos came to her, she bore no ill will towards him and calmly asked if he did it. She even showed a softer side when he solemnly replied that achieving his goal needed him to sacrifice her, sadly smiling as if to comfort Thanos. TV Apperance * Gamora appears as one of the main protagonists of the animated Guardians of the Galaxy series, which is heavily inspired by the 2014 film. Her story line on the show mainly focuses on her redemption for the crimes she had committed under Thanos' orders. She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. In addition, she is one of five Disney Princesses to have their own animated show. * Gamora is also one of three Disney Princesses to have their very own Lego special that aired on Disney Channel with Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat '' Video Game Apperance Gamora is currently the only Disney Princess to have her very own video game series with ''Guardians of the Galaxy: The TellTale Series. In this series of the games, the first to be inspired by any Disney film, Gamora's relationship with Nebula and Peter are both the main focus of her character arch. She is voiced by Emily O'Brien. * Film versions of the character also appear in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Heroes: Omega, Marvel: Future Fight, ''and ''Marvel: Contest of Champions. '' * Gamora is also playable in the video game ''Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes and Disney Infinity 3.0, voiced by Nika Futterman Disney Parks * Gamora, along with Star-Lord, made their first Disney parks appearance as face characters at the "Awesome Mix Tape Dance Party", during the Unleash the Villains event in 2014. * She currently does meet-and-greets at Disney California Adventure, which began in the Summer of Heroes event. In addition, Gamora appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Dance Off! street show. * Gamora was a meet-and-greet character in the 2017 Super Heroes Half-Marathon runDisney event at Disneyland. * Gamora performs at Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Live! ''at Epcot during the summer months. * In addition, she also appears in adaptations of the ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Dance Off! street show at Disneyland Paris and Shanghai Disneyland * Gamora also does meet and greets at Shanghai Disneyland. * Gamora does meet and greets on the Disney Cruise Line during it's annual Marvel Day at Sea ''event. Trivia * Gamora is the first Disney Princess to have originated from the pages of a Marvel comic. Disney has been the parent owner of Marvel Comics and it's film studio since it's acquisition in 2009. * Gamora is the first Disney Princess to have her film be rated PG-13. Shuri is only the second to have her film to be given such a rating. * She is also the only Disney Princess to have come from an interplanetary nation. * Gamora's film is the first to be live action. * Gamora and Shuri are currently the only two Disney Princesses to be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is a series of interconnected live action Disney films that are all part of a singular canon. * Gamora is the only Princess to have "died" in ''Avengers: Infinity War. * At 24 years old in her first film, Gamora has replaced Elsa, who is 21, as the oldest princess in the line-up. * Gamora is also one of six Disney Princesses to be a canon orphan for at the start of her first film, Gamora's biological parents were deceased. * She and Snow White are the only two Princesses whose biological fathers are never shown in their feature films. * Zoe Saldana described Gamora as "...'a warrior, she’s an assassin and she’s very lethal but what saves her is the same thing that can doom her. She has a sense of righteousness. She’s a very righteous individual.''' * Gamora's film was also the first Marvel Cinematic Universe Film to be represented as a Disney theme park attraction with ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout ''in North America when it opened at Disneyland in 2017. * Of Gamora's four main antagonists, only Ronan the Accuser, and Ego the Living Planet died in her respective films while Thanos and Ayesha survived as of ''Avengers: Infinity War. * Gamora and her love interest, Peter Quill, are one of two non-royal Disney couples to be part of the line-up. * While it's unknown if Gamora ever had any biological siblings in Disney canon, she does have six step siblings through her step-father Thanos-Step brothers Korath the Pursuer, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian and step sisters Nebula and Proxima Midnight. * In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. ** In the films, however, Gamora's physical characteristics consist of black hair with magenta highlight, with white scars on her face with yellow and purple eye markings. ** In the TellTale game, however, she was given purple hair with pink highlights along with green eyes and yellow eye markings as a nod to her current comic book design in the Earth-616 narrative. ** While Gamora was entrusted to protect the Time Stone in the comics, that appears to have been disregarded in Disney canon for Stephen Strange is the one to be entrusted with protecting it. * Gamora wore her current main outfit in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout, ''and ''Avengers: Infinity War. ** She only wore her first iconic outfit in her first film and in the animated series. ** She is the only princess to wear prison wear in her first film. ** In addition, Gamoa only wore her black dress, which is implied to have been given to her by the Nova Corps as a gift for saving Xandar, at the very end of the first film. She has yet to be seen wearing it again. ** She is currently the only Disney Princess to have black as the main color scheme of her outfits. ** However, when she was dancing with Peter on Ego's planet, she was wearing a rose-gold leather shirt, making her the first Disney Princess to wear anything that was of a rose-gold coloration. ** Gamora only wears a body suit in the TellTale game as a nod to her comic book counterpart. ** Gamora is also the only Disney Princess to carry a sword around her in both promotions, and in her films. * Despite their animosity toward each other, Gamora cares for Nebula. The two have a relationship similar to that of Thor and Loki. * Have Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill's step-father, survived the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, ''Gamora would have lived on the ''Milano/''Benatar'' with her future father-in-law. However, she does share the ship with Peter Quill's paternal half-sister Mantis, who just happens to be her sister-in-law and a fellow member of the Guardians team. * Gamora is one of seven princesses to have danced with her love interest, but the first to actually get together with him in a sequel. ** In addition, she and Peter are also the first "royal" Disney couple to acutally be first shown kissing in a Disney sequel with Avengers: Infinity War. * Gamora and Mulan are the only two princesses to be regarded as "National Heroes". In Gamora's case, Gamora is considered to be a "National Hero" for saving Xandar from Ronan along with the other Guardians. * Gamora will not become queen due to her love interest, Peter Quill's royal title as "Prince of Spartax" from the comics being disregarded from Disney canon. If Gamora marries, or, is already married to Peter Quill, she will only be known as a captain's wife for Quill himself is the captain of their ship. ** Historically, a captain's wife was only able to seek a career that involved running a merchant vessel was through either marrying a captain, or being a captain's daughter. ** In addition, the only way a captain's wife was able to learn the art of navigation was either through a girl's finishing school, her father, her husband, or through one of their fellow shipmates. However, there are a number of historical accounts that describe how captains enabled their wives to assist them through navigation and running the overall ship by taking on a parental role among the crew. ** If this is the case with Gamora in Disney canon, then, this would make her the first Disney Princess to be known as a captain's wife. * It's also unknown if Gamora was ever a royal before meeting Thanos, but there are fan theories that suggest that her biological father may have been a Nova Prime of her home world. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Married-Princess Category:Official Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Disney Princess Category:National Hero Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Telltale Characters